Wrath Of The Elements
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: The clans are in trouble and only a tribe cat can save them when one of the warriors is attacked by a great evil. "When Mouse is faced with Fire, wind, light,water, and earth, then Whispering, braking, and Fog will fall unless Hail becomes flower. But beware flower has weakness a weakness inside the fog." The prophecy of Starclan from Spottedleaf
1. Chapter 1

A cat raced though the lush green forest jumping around trees ducking under branches under a darkening sky. The cat yowled in terror as a flaming tree branch falls and lands in front of it. The fire illuminated the area making the cat's mouse brown fur stand out against the forests greenery. The cat's blue eyes glowed with terror as sounds came from behind her. The she-cat whipped around and crouched to the ground in her hunter's crouch. "Well, well what have we here? A WhisperingWindClan cat. You picked a bad night to go exploring kit!" A massive tom with light ginger fur and bright orange eyes hissed as he walked into the area making the fire put an eerie glow to his and his followers pelts, he was flanked by four other cats one was cloud grey with charcoal grey eyes, the second cat was a grey/blue with dark blue eyes, the third cat was black and white with green eyes, the last cat was a dark brown tom with coco colored eyes.

The mouse colored she-cats pelt stood on end her ears flicked back in anger and terror. "I am not a kit! I am MouseJump a warrior!" she hissed baring her teeth. The orange cat laughed as did his followers. "Well well showing some back bone? Well your waiting your time! You don't stand a chance against us." The orange tom said with a hiss a dark aura surrounding him. MouseJump felt her pelt crawl as she watched the orange tom in front of her. She shook her head clearing it of her fear and growled "Who in Starclan's name are you?" she said with a hiss. The white and black tom gave an evil smiled "I am MoonShadow." he said. "I am known as EarthPelt and that's my sister GustyBreeze." the brown tom said looking at the grey she-cat then they both glared at MouseJump again. The blue/grey she-cat walked up to the orange tom's side. "I am WaveCrash and this is my Mate DemonsRage if you must know kit." she hissed. DemonsRage let out a loud yowl that made MouseJump shake. "Enough! Starclan has no meaning to us they are our enemy as is any cat that claims to be part of a clan!" DemonsRage hissed his tail lashing. MouseJump lowered herself to the ground her tail up over her back. DemonsRage looked over his shoulder at his group with a sick smile "look everyone the kit wants to fight!" he sneered. "I can take her." MoonShadow said as he stepped forward. "Very well no one is to help him fight he must fight alone." DemonsRage said as he led the rest of the group to the side giving them room to fight.

With a sickening grin MoonShadow let his claws out and raced at MouseJump. MouseJump flicked her tail and jumped just as Moonshadow's claws hit the ground where she was a second ago. She turned herself midair so she would land square on his back. MoonShadow yowled and jumped out of the way only getting a slight nick in his ear from her claws, he then stood still and then darkness started to surround him and move towards MouseJump. Once she landed she turned to face him and froze scenting the air. _**~This darkness has no scent! It blocks all outside scents~**_She thought as she started running around MoonShadow.

As she ran she flicked out her paw and raked it down MoonShadow's flank making him yowl as he bleed. MoonShadow stood still then after she got a few more good attacks in he flexed his paws digging his claws in the ground, flicked his ears back and then closed his eyes. The darkness that was surrounding them vanished and MouseJump stopped her eyes glazed over. MouseJump hissed and continued to attack the area in front of her not being able to see. "You fox heart what did you do?!" she yowled. MoonShadow laughed as he walked over to her and kicked her with his hind legs making her fall and ripping out some pieces of her pelt making her side bleed.

MoonShadow flicked his hind legs trying to get the pieces of her fur off of them. "I used my power simple as that kit now get ready to be crow food. MoonShadow growled as he lowered his head to her ear. "You picked a bad group of cats to fight little Kit and you will pay" he hissed. MouseJump tried to push herself up but two heavy paws held her down and the next thing she knew she felt teeth on her neck. She layed there and relaxed her body preparing her self for death and she let a small smile come to her face thinking of seeing mother in Starclan she was ready if it came to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Just as paw steps came running from behind where MouseJump the scene vanished. A young silver she-cat with a tan tail tip, a tan spot on her left hip, and a tan collar shaped markings opened her ruby red eyes only to see a place make of stars. This place had fog everywhere and the ground was made of cloud. She stood with a flick of her tail and looked around as she walked toward a rock that stuck out of the ground like a claw unsheathed from a cats paw. As she approached the claw like rock she picked up the scent of herbs and stopped.

She looked around her ears flicking around trying to pick up any sound then she flicked her ears back. A tortoiseshell she-cat walked to the tip of the claw rock it's head held high proudly as she looked down at the silver she-cat. "Hail that falls in Mud, you have finally come." the tortoiseshell mewed. "Yes, but why am I in the Tribe of Endless Hunting? Only Stoneteller is allowed here." I mewed. "I am not a cat from the tribe I am from Starclan and all good cats are allowed here. My name is SpottedLeaf." The tortoiseshell mewed as she jumped off the rock and padded to sit in from of me.

"What do you want with a Tribe cat like me then clan cat?" I hissed at her. "A message has come to us it included you and the clans so I brought you here to Starclan to tell you. The message is this **When Mouse is faced with Fire,Water, Wind, Earth and Light, the Whispering, braking, and fog will fall unless Hail becomes Flower.**You must tell your leader the Teller of Pointed Stones this message and no matter what you must get him to let you leave the tribe." SpottedLeaf mewed her eyes burning into mine. I age a slight nod "I will try but what if I don't want to leave? I have a brother, and family in the tribe." I mewed with a tilt of my head.

"You must! The clans future rests on your shoulders!" SpottedLeaf mewed her voice almost a shriek. I sighed and lowered my head. "very well I will but how will the clans know I an to help them?" I asked looking at her. SpottedLeaf lifted her paw and placed it on my head right in the center and I felt my fur tingle. When she removed her paw I looked at her confused and she led me to a small pool of water. On my head in the center where her paw was there where two Japanese characters I realized there meaning and glared at SpottedLeaf. "Why did you put destiny to die young on my head?" I hissed my pelt standing on end.

"You will find out when the time comes." SpottedLeaf mewed as every thing faded away. "-il, Hail! Wake up you lazy tobe! It's time for your training!" I jumped as a strong paw prodded my flank. I stood and snapped open my eyes to see my older brother standing in front of me. "Hawke that dives for Fish leave me alone I had a long night." I hissed at him as I blinked. The dusty brown tom looked at me with his blue eyes and lifted one of his white paws and prodded me again. "No Stoneteller has called for you! Your getting your duty today sister." Hawke mewed.

I took in a shaky breath as my dream flowed into my mind again. "Oh that's today! Hawke you should of told me sooner!" I yowled as I licked my pelt in a hurry then stood padding over to where our mother Moon under night sky layed sleeping by herself. _~Ever since father joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting she has not moved from that spot. Her once beautiful silver pelt is now matted and ugly, her feelings have also gotten colder towards us~_I thought as I walked up to her side. I smiled as my mother looked up at me her blue eyes glazed over with sadness.

"Mother, today's my assignment day are you going to come watch?" I asked with a low purr. Moon did not answer and just stared at me but it seemed like she was looking beyond me. I sighed and licked her cheek with a purr. "I love you mother please try to move on like Hawke and I have." I mewed. My Mother flinched when I mentioned my brothers name then I hung my head._~How could I forget brother has a similar name to father~_I thought as I padded to the center where the tribe meets. The sleek dark brown pelt and blazing yellow eyes of Stoneteller came from the dark tunnel that led to his den came to wards me.

"Tribe of Falling Rocks gather for the newest assignment of a Tobe." he yowled and soon the pelts of every tribe cat but my mother gathered around and sat waiting. "Hail that falls in mud today is your day I assign you to the job of CaveGuard. In the name of your father Feather of falling Hawke watch over you in your duties." Stoneteller yowled after touching his tail to my head then pulling back fast and glaring at my forehead. "Come see me in my den." Stoneteller mewed lowly so only I heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

I blinked and looked at my brother as he padded to my side. "So you got CaveGuard like me, welcome sis." Hawke mewed as he flicked my flank with his tail. I purred as the rest of the tribe welcomed me in to my duty but I could not help but look at my mother and felt all my happiness vanish only to be replaced with the horrible feeling of dishonor. I lowered my head and glanced at my brother. "I have to do something watch mother for me." I mewed then before he could respond I ran down the tunnel to Stoneteller's den.

As I walked I looked at the large pointed stones that stuck out of the ground and roof. "Hail about time you came!" Stoneteller hissed from where he sat. I walked over and sat wrapping my tail over my paws "What is the matter Stoneteller?" I asked my voice shaking. _~Stoneteller only brings cats here when they misbehave~_ I thought. "Those letters on your head get them off now!" Stoneteller hissed. I licked my left forepaw and rubbed my head. "they wont come off." I mewed after a little.

"They must of become part of your pelt how did that happen?" StoneTeller asked. I let a long sigh out and explained my dream and what SpottedLeaf told me. "I refuse! You are staying here in the tribe!" Stoneteller yowled making me wince. "Very well but the blood of all the clan cats will be on you paws not mine." I mewed as I stood and walked out of his den. "Like I care about clan cats!" he yowled after me. I walked to my new nest that was between my mothers and brothers nests and layed down in it.

Once night had fallen I opened my eyes knowing that every cat but two would be asleep. I stood and slowly walked to me mothers nest and nudged her. Moon hissed but opened her eyes looking at me with scorn. "What?!" she hissed lowly. "I need to tell you something mother, I am leaving…..tonight. You need to stay strong for brother, you cant fall apart like you did when father died! You are all he has now, Stoneteller does not approve that I am doing and I might never be allowed back so you must be strong and protect him." I mewed and then before she could say anything I turned and padded to the cave entrance.

I stopped short when I saw Frost and Moss guarding the entrance but I walked up to them. "Frost the covers ground, Moss clinging to stone. I am here to take your spots go rest for the rest of the night." I mewed making the white and brown spotted she-cat smile as she walked past. "That's Hail that falls in mud" Frost mewed after she walked past. Moss stood still looking at me his green eyes glowing. I smiled at the grey tom as he begin to walk past. Once they where out of sight I sighed and walked outside the cave but stopped when something grabbed my tail.

I whipped around to see that my brother was standing there with my tail in his jaws. "Hawke! What are you doing let me go." I mewed as I tugged my tail. "Hail where where you going? Tell me and I will let go." He mewed his eyes angry slits. "I was going there" I mewed pointing with a paw to the forests below the mountain. Hawke let my tail go but when I tried to run he jumped pinning me to the ground. "You cant go Stoneteller said you cant go to the clans!" he mewed his voice shaking. I gasped looking at him shocked "You where lessening when I was talking to him!" I mewed completely shocked.

"Yes I followed you and heard everything! You cant go and leave us sister! Mother cant handle losing you and father!" he mewed pleading me to stay. I closed my eyes with a sigh then pushed up making my brother fall off of me and onto his side. "You don't understand Hawke you never will! I have been having dreams since I became a tobe! It is always the same dream about a clan cat being attached and killed by other cats with…..powers unlike any we have seen here! I have to go and save the clans if not I fear they will come here to the tribe." I mewed as I stood.

Hawke stood and shock his pelt looking at his paws then at me his eyes locked with mine and walked to my side touching his nose to mine. "Very well sister, just be careful I cant stand losing you and promise you will come back to us when your done." he mewed. "I will do my best to return brother you know that." I mewed as I licked his ear then turned. "Tell Frost and Moss I am sorry about leaving them, you know they where like family to use when we where just tobe's." I mewed as I raced down the mountain path. I looked at the sky as I ran the sun was just reaching the tips of the mountain peaks. _~Looks like my destiny is finally beginning to take form, I just hope father is proud of me and my choice.~ _I though as I ran


End file.
